Such Sweet Nothing
by MissSugarPink
Summary: "I was born to be the other woman. I belonged to no one who belonged to everyone. Who had nothing. Who wanted everything. Was a fire for every experience, and that I'm searching for freedom that terrified me to the point that I couldn't even talk about it. It pushed me to a nomadic point of madness that both dazzled and dizzied me." A Glarvel story in third person.


**~Authors Note~**

**Ohey. Xan here! This idea has been in my head for quite a while but I never knew exactly how to start this. It's pretty much a Glarvel fanfiction, but it's much more than that. This story will be from Glimmer's point of view. I know she's not that popular of a character in The Hunger Games fandom, but I honestly love her. This will also be written in Marvel's point of view. This might be a little hard for me because it's my first time writing a male point of view. Anywhore, I hope you enjoy this! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor ;3 -MissSugarPink**

* * *

Chapter One:

_Of Diamonds and Secrets_

Glimmer P.O.V.

It was Glimmer Diamandis' seventh birthday and her mother was finally taking her to the shop. Glimmer trailed happily after her mother down the glass pathway that led from the back of her house to her mother's high-class jewelry shop.

"Now, darling. You need to be careful." her mother told her, opening the shiny door and letting Glimmer pass through.

"Yes mother." Glimmer responded, just like she was supposed to.

It was dark in the shop seeing as it was Sunday. Sunday was 'family' day according to the laws of District One, so most shops were closed for the day. Glimmer bounced on her toes waiting for her mom to turn on the lights. She had been waiting for this day ever since she could remember. Her mom was one of the most well known people in District One. Her merchandise was the most sought after in The Capitol. Glimmer grinned, not being able to control her excitement. Just as she was about to turn around and tell her mother to hurry, the lights twinkled on. Slowly, the entire store was lit up. From the walls to the ceilings, the entire room was surrounded by mirrors. There was a gold pathways down the center of the shop branching off towards each display case.

"Woah.." the little blonde girl breathed, spinning around to see the whole room.

"Do you like it?" her mother asked kindly, stepping towards her daughter.

Glimmer nodded. The room looked like it was glowing, giving it a magical appearance. She tilted her head upwards, glancing at the jewel encrusted ceiling. This shop was the definition of luxury. Glimmer's mom took her hand, leading her to a display case at the back of the room. She took out a key and unlocked the glass doors, pulling out one of the trays. Glimmer stood on her toes trying to peak at what her mother was taking out.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head.

"You'll see." her mother simply replied, pulling Glimmer onto her lap so she could get a better view.

Glimmer's mouth opened slightly as she looked at the tray. Diamonds of every color she could ever imagine laid in rows. Some were attached to chains of silver or gold, some were embedded in rings or bracelets. She reached out her dainty hand to touch them, but her mother quickly slapped her hand away. Glimmer sighed and went back to looking at them. Some of the details were so intricate, so carefully crafted. Her mother really was a talented woman.

"One day, Glimmer, you'll have one of these." her mother responded, carefully watching her daughter. She slid the case back in the display booth and shrugged her daughter off her lap.

"When will that be?" Glimmer asked, walking with her mother to the front of the shop.

Her mother didn't respond, she simply took her hand and walked out of the shop, turning off the lights and locking the doors.

~A year later~

Glimmer Diamandis was eight years old now. This was the year she'd enter The Academy, and she kept thinking about it. Tomorrow would be the auditions and she was nervous. Not because she wasn't good enough. Mr. Diamandis had made sure that Glimmer knew how to kill a man five different ways with just her hands before she'd even turned seven. Just because..well, Glimmer didn't exactly know why she was nervous. Luckily she didn't have time to worry. Today there was a new neighbor moving in next door and her mother wanted them to meet each other. The old neighbors moved out because there son, Copper, had volunteered for last year's games and died. The shame was what caused them to leave. Glimmer didn't mind, she never liked the old neighbors much. She decided to go outside and wait for the new neighbors since she didn't want to think about The Academy.

It was a cloudy day, she noticed walking outside to the big tree outside her house. Glimmer used to climb this tree when she was younger but lately all she had been doing was training with her dad. The angelic blonde let out a sigh, resting her head on her arms as she sat down under the tree. Suddenly someone crashed into her, sending her toppling backwards and falling on top of her. Glimmer furrowed her brows, rubbing her emerald green eyes open to see the reason she was on the floor. A boy about her age was still on top of her, rubbing his head. She frowned. Why wouldn't he get off?

He finally grinned down at her, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said, getting off her and standing up offering a hand to help the pretty girl up.

"Just watch where you're going, next time." Glimmer shrugged, sizing the boy up. He had floppy brown hair that curled at the edges and was about 5 inches taller than her.

"I'm Marvel. Marvel Lux."

"Glimmer Diamandis."

Glimmer looked towards her house, then at the unfamiliar couple in front of the neighboring house. So Marvel was her new neighbor. She glanced back towards him and flushed when she noticed he was starring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, scowling at him.

"No reason. You're just really pretty." he responded with a shrug and his goofy smile.

"Um, thanks." she said. "My mom wanted to meet you guys.." she said trailing off, not wanting to be a part of her mother's welcoming party. She'd much rather stay outside.

"I could always meet her later." Marvel said casually, looking up at the tree. "This is so cool. Do you climb this tree a lot?" he said, already starting towards the trunk.

"I used to." she responded with a shrug, watching him climb up the base. Didn't he not have time to play anymore? Maybe he didn't train as much as Glimmer did. Most kids in her district didn't start training util The Academy. She looked back up at the tree but Marvel had stopped climbing and was resting on a thick branch. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Are you gonna come up here or not?" he asked.

Glimmer glanced at her house. Not seeing her mother anywhere in sight, she started up the tree. After a few minutes she climbed onto the same branch Marvel was lounging on. She tucked her blonde locks behind her ears and looked at him.

"How old are you, anyways?" she asked.

"Eight. You?"

"Eight."

She smiled. So Marvel would be entering The Academy at the same time as her. It was a relief to know she wouldn't be completely alone. Maybe that's what she was nervous about. Not knowing so many people.

"Hey, you wanna know a secret?" Marvel asked her, leaning in closer.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, but scooted towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to win the games one day!" he said proudly.

Winning The Hunger Games was something of great honor in their district. Glimmer smirked, looking at him.

"You're not strong enough, Marvel." she said giggling and racing down the tree. "Catch me if you can!" she said after she descended.

Marvel frowned but then laughed chasing after the beautiful blonde. He made a new friend, and he planned on keeping her as a friend for a long time. He finally jumped down form the tree, but now he didn't know where she was.

"Glimmer?" he called out, looking around.

Suddenly a pair of warm hands wrapped around his eyes.

"Boo!" she said, laughing and letting go.

Glimmer waited as he turned around to face her. Just then she heard her mother call her name and another voice call Marvel's name. She grabbed his wrist and raced to her front door, Marvel trailing behind her.

"C'mon!" she said, running faster until she arrived at her front door.

They both crouched down catching their breath. Marvel flashed his goofy grin again.

"That was fun!" he said. "I'm glad we're neighbors."

"Me too." Glimmer responded with a smile.

* * *

**Okay then. Sorry it was short x3** **It's been a while since I've done any fanfics! If you read this please leave a review! It would mean a lot. Oh, and if you have any ideas be sure to tell me! This story is just getting started, and I'd loooove to hear your opinions. So farewell for now~ Love ya! -MissSugarPink**


End file.
